1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus utilized to measure acceleration, and more particularly, to such apparatus employing optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accelerometers of the prior art include devices comprising a proof mass affixed to the end of an elastic beam. The elastic beam, owing to the inertia of the affixed proof mass, bends upon acceleration, providing a measurement thereof. Alternatively, upon acceleration, a feedback loop generates a counter-vailing force which maintains the original position of the proof mass. The acceleration is derived from a measurement of the necessary compensating force. Sensors in these prior art devices for detecting relevant changes from which the acceleration may be calculated, comprise mechanical or electromagnetic means, or combinations thereof. Thus, there is a need for an efficacious accelerometer entailing optical, in particular, optical fiber sensors.